iSaved Your Life
by realmsoffreedom
Summary: Pretty much the episode- only with a twist. What if Sam and Freddie were dating at the time of the accident? How would the entire plot change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So, this is a little thing I wrote after rewatching iSaved Your Life. I thought of twisting the plot around as in- how would the story change if Sam and Freddie were together at the time Freddie pushed Carly out of the way of the oncoming taco truck? Note- this story is going to be OOC. Carly, Freddie, and especially Sam will be different- Carly will be more of a psychotic bitch- Freddie more comforting- and Sam will be more vulnerable. Now- I've planned this to be less than ten chapters, probably 5 or 6, so we'll see how it goes. Enjoy.**

* * *

The air is warm- wrapping around us like a blanket. Today is a particularly nice day in Seattle- no rain, no clouds, just pure sunshine. I may be the only one enjoying it- however. Carly isn't happy at all- mainly because she looks like an idiot in that bunny suit. If someone were to come up to you- in a bunny suit of all things- and ask to brush your teeth for a dollar, you'd be more than freaked out, don't you think?

She hasn't had much luck with the dare, and I'm still dissolving in hysterics- leaning closer to my boyfriend so I won't stumble. Who is my boyfriend, you may ask?

Fredward Benson.

I know, I'm shocked too. But things were never the same after we kissed on the fire escape- and they got especially awkward when Carly found out about our kiss. Needless to say- I'd liked him for a while- and the feeling was mutual. We've been dating for around seven months, and honestly- I couldn't be happier. Freddie understands me like no one else. I think I love him.

"This is classic," Freddie murmurs in my ear- motioning toward Carly's annoyed gait. She's walking fast on purpose, huffing and groaning. Freddie points his camera at her, muttering a quiet 'shhh' in my ear. I clench my teeth to hold back a giggle, nodding slightly.

"Are you _filming _me?!"

Carly whips around, her eyes blazing. Freddie's eyes widen, as he scrambles for an excuse. "No!" He cries. "Sam and I are just looking at pictures."

Carly scoffs. "I doubt that. Turn the camera off!"

"But-"

"OFF!"

Freddie sighs and does as she says. He clasps my hand in his free one, leaning up to kiss my head. "I got some great footage already," he whispers.

In a matter of moments, Freddie's head snaps up, his eyes wide. "CARLY! RUN!"

His piercing scream cuts through the air, but it doesn't seem to get through to the brunette in front of us. Freddie turns to me, his eyes dark with fear. "Hold this." He pushes his camera into my arms and darts into the street.

For a moment, it seems like time is frozen. A loud thump cuts through the air, and I hear Carly shriek. But when I look back, my heart stops.

Freddie is lying on the ground- motionless and bleeding. He pushed Carly out of the way of the oncoming taco truck- but that means he was the one hit.

* * *

"FREDDIE!"

I can't breathe. I can't tear my eyes away from the scene. Somehow- my legs get the message- to move, and in a matter of seconds, I'm kneeling beside his body, tears burning in my eyes.

Another body appears beside me, and I can hear heavy breathing. "I called an ambulance," Carly mumbles. "Oh _god, _Freddie."

My boyfriend looks awful. He's bleeding from a wound on his head, and I think he has a broken leg- possibly even more. He's breathing- my fingers are pressed to his left arm- and his pulse is strong and steady.

"I'm not leaving him," I declare. "Go…go get Spencer. And call his mom." I don't know what to do anymore. All I can do is stare at the body of my boyfriend- probably the bravest person ever. He risked his life to save Carly's. What if…this is his way of indicating that he loves her, not me?

I shake my head furiously. Now isn't the time to think about that. Freddie is the most important thing right now. His hand jerks, and my eyes widen even more- if possible.

"Freddie…?" I whisper, tears streaming down my cheeks. I lean down and kiss his hand gently. "Are you awake, Freddie?"

He blinks heavily, and finally- those cocoa orbs- that I love so much- finally open. "S-Sam…?"

"Shhh," I whisper, a small smile lacing my features. "Don't try to talk- you're hurt."

"Is Carly okay?"

"Yeah baby, she's fine. Don't worry. She went to get Spencer and your mom."

Freddie looks up at me- specifically the tears staining my cheeks. He reaches up with his left hand, and uses his thumb to wipe away my tears. "Don't cry," he murmurs. "I love you. I'm gonna be okay."

Sirens invade my ears and I give him a wistful smile. "You're gonna be alright. They're here."

He nods slightly, wincing. "Don't move," I order, leaning down to kiss him. He kisses back weakly, before I pull away.

Thudding feet storm through the crowd and when I look up- three paramedics are beside us- wheeling a stretcher between them.

"Can you move away from him? We need to get him up on the gurney," One of them says to me. She looks sincere- so I nod, kissing Freddie's cheek- before stepping back. He's lifted onto the stretcher- and that's when I rush back to his side, desperately clutching at his injured hand.

"I love you, Sam," he mumbles. "I'm sorry."

And then his eyes drift shut, and all is still.

* * *

**Thanks for reading- I'd love to know what you thought. **

**-Neha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favorites/follows/reviews. Enjoy the second chapter~**

* * *

The waiting room is silent. Too silent. I'm alone- been sitting here ever since the ambulance arrived. Freddie was rushed in for immediate surgery- I was told it'd be around two hours, most likely less. Carly texted me and said she, Spencer, and Ms. Benson were on their way.

I lean back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair, more tears streaking my pale cheeks. I feel like such a baby for crying, but I can't help it. I love Freddie so much. He's stolen my heart, and seeing him on the pavement- motionless and bleeding- broke my heart.

The sound of footsteps invades my ears, and I look up, sighing. "Hey guys."

Ms. Benson stares at me. "How's Freddie?!"

"I don't know," I whisper. "He's in surgery. It looked pretty bad when he was brought in, though."

"This is all your fault!" Ms. Benson rounds on Carly- who is still shaking. At Freddie's mother's sharp words, she curls away, hiding her face in Spencer's shirt.

"Ms. Benson, please," Spencer mutters. He brings Carly over to the chairs next to me, and collapses in one, allowing her to bury her head in his shoulder.

I'm still in shock. I want Freddie's arms around me- he's the only person that's seen me at my worst- and I think I'm coming pretty damn close to it. He knows how to make me feel safe- but he's in there. In surgery. He might not even be awake when I can see him. I don't think I could handle that. He'd be motionless in a hospital bed- the mere thought makes me sick to my stomach.

* * *

"Fredward Benson?"

A doctor- I figure from the white coat and clipboard- steps out into the waiting room. It's been about an hour and a half, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't anxious and terrified.

Instantly, Ms. Benson rises to her feet. I stand next to her, searching the doctor's face for any kind of clue. "How is my son?" Ms. Benson asks frantically.

The doctor holds out a hand. "Josh Simmons. Freddie does have a long recovery ahead- but he got lucky. It could've been worse- car accidents are nothing short of serious. His right wrist is broken, along with his left leg. He has three broken and bruised ribs, and there was a pretty deep laceration on his forehead. Additionally- he does have a concussion- but we did a CAT scan, and there is no sign of any type of brain damage. We've casted his arm and leg- wrapped his ribs, and cleaned him up."

Ms. Benson's eyes widen. She looks speechless- but she manages to find the words to ask one question. "Can I see him?"

Doctor Simmons nods. "Room 693. Only two at a time- we don't want to overwhelm him."

Ms. Benson gives a slight nod. "Samantha? Let's go."

"W-What?" I choke out, eyes wide. "You want me to come?"

She nods again. "You're his girlfriend. And it's obvious that you're anxious to see him- you have not stopped fidgeting since we've arrived."

"Alright…" I reply, glancing at Carly. "I'll text you."

"Thanks," she mutters.

Ms. Benson leads me down a long hallway. Medical carts and nurses are all over the place- it actually bears a striking resemblance to a mad house. People are running in every direction- there doesn't seem to be that much order, which surprises me- considering it is a hospital.

"Well, here we are," Ms. Benson says, coming to a halt in front of one of the doors at the end of the hallway. She pushes open the door and steps inside, motioning for me to follow her.

My eyes widen, and instinctively- a hand flies up to my mouth. Freddie is sitting up in bed- his right arm is wrapped in blue plaster, and his left leg is wrapped in orange. There's gauze covering the cut on his forehead, and his left arm is hooked to an IV. He's wearing a thin hospital gown, and a matching 1D bracelet on his left hand. Freddie looks pretty wiped out, but he's smiling at us.

"Hey Sam, mom," He murmurs. His voice makes my heart jump- I thought I'd have to wait for a long time to hear it.

"Don't 'hey mom' me! You're all broken, Freddie! This is why I told you that Carly Shay was bad news! You are never seeing her again!" Ms. Benson exclaims, rushing over to wrap her son in a suffocating embrace.

"Ow! Mom, get off! You're hurting me!" Freddie cries, attempting to shove her away. "And it isn't Carly's fault. It was my choice to push her out of the way. She didn't know I'd do it- but I'm glad I did. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her, or Sam." He sighs. "Why don't you go interrogate the doctor on my condition? Y'know, pain meds, how to take care of me, etc."

"Oh, of course, Freddiebear!" Ms. Benson kisses his head, before pulling away from him and rushing past.

"Sam," Freddie says gently. "Come here."

I walk over to his bed and stand there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to say to him. Truthfully, I want to hug him and never let go. I want to cling to him- to know that he'll be safe, because god, did he give me the biggest scare of my life.

"No, baby, come _here," _he murmurs, opening his arms.

"I'll hurt you," I mutter dejectedly. His mom hurt him by hugging him, and I don't want to cause him any form of pain- even if it means not touching him.

"No, you won't," Freddie replies. "I want to hold you, c'mon up here."

"Your mom hurt you when she hugged you."

"I lied," Freddie says simply. "So she'd get out. You won't hurt me." I give him a small smile, climbing onto the bed and into his arms, burying my head in his shoulder. "There you go. It's alright, Sam. I'm okay. Please don't cry- you know I hate it when you cry."

"How can I not?" I whisper. "You got hit by a _car, _Freddie!"

"And?" He wraps his arms around me, and I can feel the hard material of his cast poking into my back- which only makes me cry harder. "Carly is unscathed. And so are you. I'll heal, Sam. This is only temporary."

"You scared me," I mutter weakly. "Made me cry."

"I'm so sorry, baby," Freddie replies. "I love you." He kisses my head gently, and I know that it's all going to work out. He may be injured, but everything will go back to normal eventually. I lift my head and press my lips to his, longing for those sparks. I feel them instantly- Freddie always manages to do that to me.

When we pull away- it's only for air, and just in time for the door to swing open. Both of us turn- catching sight of Carly, standing nervously in the doorway.

"Come on in, Carls," Freddie says. I lean up to kiss his cheek, smiling at her as I lean against my boyfriend's chest. Freddie winces, squeezing his eyes shut. "Sam, can you help me? Support my ribcage with one of those pillows. Kinda hurts."

Fear bubbling in my stomach, I nod- I help him to lean forward, before placing a pillow behind him and easing his battered body onto it. He relaxes, and I sigh in relief. "Thanks," he murmurs.

"What just…are you okay…?" Carly asks worriedly.

"Just my ribs. I'm fine, Carly," Freddie replies. "Broken/bruised ribs tend to be pretty painful. I'll live."

"I'm so sorry, Freddie," she whispers, a tear rolling down her cheek. "This is all my fault."

Freddie glances at me, and I take the hint, sliding off the bed- I assume he wants to give her a hug, because our best friend looks horrid right now.

"It's not your fault, Carls," he murmurs gently. "Come here."

She hesitates. "You won't hurt me," Freddie says, as if he's read her mind. Carly still looks uncertain as she steps closer to Freddie's beside. He leans down and she climbs onto the bed- straight into his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Carly sobs into his shoulder.

"It was no problem, Carly. You know I love you. You're my sister- I would gladly do it again." Freddie rubs her back gently, glancing at me. I give him a small smile- catching his questioning glance. He's so faithful- making sure to check with me, even if he's hugging another girl.

Carly finally pulls back, smiling at him. She slides off the bed, and walks over to me. "Thanks, Sam." She embraces me, and I wrap my arms around her as well.

"What did I do?" I ask softly when we've pulled back.

"Thank you for being here," She amends. "I'm gonna go- let Spencer come in. I'll call Gibby and let him know what's up, too."

Freddie nods. "Tell him to text me."

She signal's that she's heard, before walking out of the room. This leaves Freddie and I alone once more, and in an instant- I'm back in his arms, curling into his chest.

"Freddo! How're you feeling?"

It's only been five minutes, but both Freddie and I look over to Spencer. "Pretty sore, but I could be worse."

"Aren't they pumping meds into you?"

Freddie sighs. "Yeah, but bruised and broken ribs are painful. Every time I move, pain shoots up my torso and ribcage."

"Oh…that can't feel too good."

Freddie groans. "You're telling me."

I sigh, leaning up to kiss his forehead gently. Hoping the gesture brings some kind of comfort to him- as I hide my face in his neck. I sound girly and weak and soft, but you gotta understand that I've given myself to Freddie. Not my virginity- I mean, my heart, my soul, and my life. He's the one I trust most- and I know that's completely out of character for Sam Puckett, the girl who beats people up on a regular basis, but I guess I've changed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading- please do leave me your thoughts.**

**-Neha**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've gotten a lot of this prewritten, which is why you're getting three chapters in one day. Note- I did curse a bit in this chapter (Freddie says bullcrap, and Sam syas/thinks hell). I do try to limit the swearing, but I couldn't for this situation, so I apologize if it bothers you. Anyway- enjoy.**

* * *

"You alright?"

Sam flitters around me- gaze laced with concern, eyes pained. I shift my body a bit- so I can lean more heavily on my crutches, and nod.

She's worried. Really worried. I know that everything was terrifying for her, and I can't feel more horrid for hurting her the way I did. She was crying- sobbing, actually- and that's saying something, because Samantha Puckett does _not_ cry.

"Freddie, are you alright? Should I have them bring a wheelchair? Are you in pain? What hurts?" My mother is seriously irritating me right now. I'm _fine_, and she refuses to understand that. She's still angry at Carly- and though she hasn't said anything negative to Sam- I doubt she agrees with my choice of a girlfriend. But honestly, screw her views. I pushed Carly out of the way because I'd rather get hurt, than see her in a hospital bed. And I love Sam more than anything- she's my entire world.

"Mom, I'm _fine_," I grumble, as we walk out of the hospital. Sam is walking close to my side- ready to assist me if I stumble. A small smile graces my features, and I stop short, turning back to kiss Sam gently.

She looks surprised, but kisses back. However, a sharp force jolts her back, and I look up into my mother's angry eyes. "What in the world are you two doing?! That's disgusting!"

Sam's face falls, and fury blazes in my eyes. My mother is beyond irritating, and I've had enough. "Mom, seriously. I've had enough of this. You're yelling at Carly, and now you go off on Sam. She's my girlfriend, if you didn't realize it, and yes, we're allowed to kiss. I love her, and can't you see how shaken she is? You're not the one that watched the truck hit me- that was Sam. You're also not the one who saw me unconscious and bleeding on the ground. Sam has seen a lot more than you have, and you're being so overprotective, and I'm _done._ I'm 15 years old, and you treat me like I'm seven. You need to accept that I'm a teenager, and not a little kid. Yeah, I'm hurt. So what? I did it to _save my best friend._ Why aren't you proud of me? Isn't that a quality of a responsible, focused young man? But no. Instead, you make Carly feel like trash because of my decision. That's honestly bullcrap, mom. And I'm done."

* * *

"Here, easy."

Sam helps me into bed, making sure to elevate my leg, and place at least two pillows behind my head, and one behind my abdomen area, to support my abused ribcage. She curls into my side, and I lean down to kiss her head, as she rests her head on my chest.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too, Sam," I reply. "I'm sorry I scared you. But you know I'd do the same if it was you in that position, right?"

She nods slightly. "I wouldn't want you to, though. I'm not worth it."

I look her in the eye. "Sam, don't you dare say that. You're more than worth it. I would take a bullet for you- I'd die for you."

"You won't have to," Sam mutters tightly.

"Sam." I look at her with deep concern, using my uninjured arm to brush away the tears that have begun to roll down her cheeks. "What's going on with you, baby?"

She sighs and shakes her head. "It's nothing. You don't need to worry about it. You need to focus on getting better."

"Alright," I say firmly. "I need you to listen to me. I am not going to let you degrade yourself like this. You _are _important. I love you, and I need you to be honest with me. If you're upset about something, _please_ tell me. I won't be mad. I don't want you to suffer in silence."

Sam's silent for a few moments. Then, she turns to me, her eyes sharp with pain. "Did…was the fact that you pushed Carly out of the way of the truck…an indicator that you don't love me anymore…? That you want to be with her, instead of me…?"

My stomach drops. "Oh, Sam…no…I don't love Carly like that, I promise. I love her like a sister, not in the way I love you. You're the most beautiful girl on this planet, and honestly- there is no other girl I'd rather be with. I love you so much, and I will never leave you, hurt you, or betray you in any way. I promise."

"I…I've just been hurt before…" she whispers. "And I can't get hurt again…especially by you. Considering everything we've been through, I don't think I could take it."

"I won't hurt you. I swear on my life," I whisper, kissing her head. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

Sam leans her head on my shoulder, sighing softly. "Y'know…I could really go for a smoothie right about now."

I chuckle. "Random, aren't we?"

"Hush, Fredweird," she mumbles. The nickname has me grinning. It's weird- when she insults me, it makes me laugh, and I feel like I love her even more. She's not doing it to hurt me- and our banters are more often than not- playful.

"But seriously. Can I go get us smoothies?"

I laugh. "Yeah, go ahead. You need money?"

She gives me a look. "Have you _met_ me?"

"Wallet's on my nightstand," I reply. She grabs the item and pulls a ten-dollar bill from it, before kissing me quickly, and rising to her feet. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

"Freddie? Can I come in?"

I look up from my phone- catching sight of Carly standing in the doorway. ""Course, Carls. Sam went to get us smoothies, she'll be back soon."

Carly nods. "How're you doing?"

I sigh, dropping my phone to the mattress. "I'm okay, pretty sore."

"Sore? You have a broken leg and your hand's all smushed and it's all my fault."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah it is. If I'd seen that stupid truck coming-"

"_Stop_."

Carly walks closer, until she's standing right in front of me. "You saved my life."

"C'mon…"

"Sam said that truck would've run right over me."

"Maybe," I grin shyly at her, and she smiles. As I try to sit up straighter, pain shoots through my abdomen. My eyes widen, and a hand flies to the injured area, as I begin to wheeze, trying to calm myself down without alarming Carly. She already blames herself- seeing me in pain will only add to it.

"Freddie! What's wrong?! You're in pain!"

I look up at her, blinking back tears. "Can you…grab my meds…ribs hurt…?"

Her eyes widen, and she nods, looking frantically for the pill bottle. When she finds it, she unscrews the cap and grabs a water bottle, shaking two pills into her hand. Handing both the pills and water to me- Carly watches with scared eyes, as I down my medicine and try to work myself out of an oncoming panic attack. The pain finally begins to subside, and I sigh in relief. "Much better. Thanks for helping me."

Carly hangs her head. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't need my help."

Exasperation flares in my veins. She needs to stop blaming herself. "Will you _stop _with that?"

"Y'know…everyone at school's saying you're a hero."

"I flop back onto my pillows, releasing a soft sigh. "I don't feel like a hero."

"Well…" She walks closer. "You are one…to me." She sits down on the bed beside me, and I can feel myself getting a little uneasy. She's too close for comfort.

"Carly, can you-"

She shakes her head, leaning down. Silence hangs in the room, as she gets closer and closer. I try to protest but she shushes me, forcing me to just lie there like an idiot. The next thing I know, her lips are on mine.

And it's absolutely disgusting.

* * *

Tears stream down my cheeks, as I stand in the doorway- two smoothies in my hands watching Carly kiss my boyfriend. Keyword- _my _boyfriend. Freddie is _mine_, not hers. Why the _hell_ is she kissing him?! She knows we're in love. I stare at the scene through tear-filled eyes, observing carefully. Freddie didn't cheat. He's injured- there is no way he could've gotten out of it- and he told her to stop, but she refused to listen.

_Maybe it's for the best. Freddie would be better off with Carly anyway. She isn't a delinquent- she's pretty, sweet, and gets good grades. She can give Freddie everything he deserves. Unlike you. _

* * *

**So here's where Carly begins to become a bitch. I hope you enjoyed the chapter- and please don't forget to leave a review. They prompt faster updates :)**

**-Neha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews/follows/favorites. They mean a lot, and I truly appreciate them. Apologies for the short chapter- it's just setting the scene for the upcoming drama.**

* * *

"What the hell, Carly?! What the actual _hell_?!"

I sit up straight- not caring about how my ribs are screaming in pain- and glare at her. I can't believe she just did that. She's never loved me- even when I was in love with her. And now- when I'm completely over her and happy with Sam- her best friend- she kisses me. Effectively disgusting me, not to mention- breaking Sam's heart.

"I'm in love with you, Freddie," she defends.

I stare at her. "It's too late, Carly. I am in love with Sam. Remember her? Your _best friend_. How could you betray her like this?!"

She drops her head. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you," I reply. She looks up, a small smile crossing her features. "As a sister. Nothing more. But now, I'm not even sure I love you _that _way. You made me cheat on Sam, you betrayed Sam, and you don't even seem like you regret it."

Her gaze hardens. "That's because I don't."

"Get out," I say firmly. "I can't even bear to look at you right now."

"Freddie-"

"Go. _Now._" I point to the door, watching as she rises to her feet and trudges out of the room. In the doorway- she gives a dirty look to someone- I believe it's Sam- and my heart sinks.

Sam's seen everything.

* * *

I grin to myself- I just saw Freddie completely chew Carly out. I have an amazing boyfriend- he even kicked her out. I can't hide the fact that I'm still extremely hurt, but this does make it a little better. Carly walks toward me- giving me a glare.

I snort. "You're the one who kissed my boyfriend."

She doesn't answer- just continues to the door, and lets herself out- slamming the door. I choose that moment to walk into Freddie's bedroom. He stares up at me- eyes full of regret and pain.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers hoarsely. His face is red and flushed- he's been crying. Either physical pain, or he believes he hurt me and I'll leave him. He's too adorable- I wouldn't dream of leaving him- especially after what I've witnessed. "I know you saw what she did. I tried to push her off…"

I shake my head, setting the smoothies on his nightstand and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "Don't be sorry. I saw you yell at her. I know there was nothing you could do to avoid it. I'm angry at her- and really hurt by what _she _did, not you. I love you."

Freddie holds open his arms, and I crawl in next to him, burying my tear-stained face in his chest. "I'm sorry," he chokes out. I can feel him breathing heavily- wheezing almost, and it's obvious that he's in pain.

"Baby," I whisper. "Calm down. You're hurting yourself. Don't panic- it's alright. I'm not mad at you."

He gasps, wincing. "Took meds less than half hour ago. It's the stress. Not really stress, but I've been moving around too much. My ribs hurt."

"Freddie," I sigh. "You do realize, you have a concussion? You need to stop overexerting yourself. Now, I don't appreciate Crazy- in fact, I hate her much more than you do. And I'm so glad you told her off, because she's been practically non-existent, these past hours. However- if you don't stop being stubborn and get some _rest_, I will not hesitate to call your crazy mother in. And trust me, that's a lot worse than it sounds."

"When did you become so smart?" Freddie grunts.

"You've rubbed off on me, nerd. Now do yourself a favor, and go to sleep."

"Lay with me?" I sigh, nodding slightly, as he basically traps me with his adorable puppy-dog eyes.

He turns onto his side, and I bury my face in his chest. His arms wrap around me, and I can feel his breathing deepen almost instantaneously. He really was exhausted. I'm just glad he listened to me. Now that he is asleep- I have time to think.

I'd be lying if I said that what Carly did didn't hurt me. It really did. She betrayed me, and it hurts especially bad- mainly because we've been friends for over five years, and I've never done anything to intentionally hurt her.

It seems like she's always strived to be better than me. The webshow is named after her, she's prettier, she gets better grades, people aren't afraid of her… the list goes on. I don't have many qualities to offer- except my humor. All I do is diss school, eat a lot, and act like a complete pig. Carly has put up with me all these years, but I understand why she did kiss Freddie.

I honestly don't think I deserve him. I've had my heart broken so many times- I could never keep a boyfriend. Jonah cheated on me with Carly, Carly won the contest to date Shane- even though he avoids us both now, and Pete lasted what, a day? Nothing ever works out happy for me, except Freddie. Freddie and I have been together for seven months, and maybe he's getting tired of me? I know he told me he loves me and all that crap, but maybe he was just saying it for the sake of saying it.

I guess one thing is certain. If he wants Carly, by all means- he can leave me. I don't want to hold him back if he isn't happy. His happiness is more important than mine- after all, he's paying the price for saving Carly. He's in pain, and what he wants is really important right now. It's obvious that Carly wants him. And if he wants her…he can have her.

And I'll probably die of heartbreak- but I won't make any move to stop him.

* * *

"You got it?"

"I'm good, relax, Sam."

Around three days have passed, and we're finally back at school. I haven't spoken to Carly ever since I kicked her out of my bedroom- she's texted me continuously, but I haven't returned the messages.

I'm ashamed of her. I don't know how she could do that to Sam- trust me, she really hurt her. Sam hasn't been herself at _all_, and I know something's up. She won't tell me anything- claiming that my recovery is more important, but I honestly think that's bullcrap. She's just as important…and I wish I could make her see it.

I hobble alongside her, as Sam walks up to her locker. She turns to me- gaze questioning. "Want me to grab your books? I doubt you can kneel down." I nod gratefully- I was anticipating the entire kneeling process, and it honestly didn't look pretty.

She turns the combination on my locker and grabs the books I'll need for my morning classes. We usually stop at our lockers before lunch, to grab afternoon stuff- and Sam and I have all but one class together. She's in regular math, and I'm taking AP Pre-Calc.

"Hi Freddie!"

The devil herself- aka Carly Shay- strolls up to us. She grins flirtatiously at me, and I groan. Her continual advances are really annoying- especially since she knows I won't act on any of them.

"Why don't you get your _own _guy?" Sam snarls. She's caught the grin- she sees everything. Cautiously, I place a hand on her shoulder, warning her not to make this any bigger than it already is.

"Why don't _you _just let Freddie go?" Carly retorts. "Anyone with eyes can see that he's only dating you because he can't force himself to break up with you." Sam pales drastically, her eyes going wide. Anger seeps through me, and I know it's time to step in. No one talks to Sam like that and gets away with it- especially Carly.

"Here's an idea," I say. "Carly, why don't you _shut the hell up_? I'm with Sam because I love her more than anything- in no way is she forcing me to be with her. I don't love you anymore. I may've- but that was over a year ago. I'm completely over it, and hear me when I say this, you and me will _never _happen."

"You saved my life!" Carly snaps.

"I saved your life because I considered you a _sister_! Note the past tense. I don't love you in any romantic way, shape, or form. All that love is directed to Sam- it always will be. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave me and Sam alone?"

Carly's glare hardens. "You will be mine. And I'll do anything to see it happen. _Anything_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading- please don't hesitate to leave your thoughts.**

**-Neha**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is rushed and crappy and I apologize in advance. I had a track meet today, and I'm pretty exhausted, but I wanted to get something out for you guys as a thank you for all the reviews/favorites/follows. Thank you all so much- enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm sorry," Freddie whispers. "She's being a bitch. You know I love you, Sam. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." He leans in to kiss me, but I pull back, shaking my head and releasing a soft sigh. Crestfallen, he recoils- eyes filling with hurt. "Did I do something…?"

"No, it's not you, just…I'm trying to process, and I just…I need some time to think," I reply. "The bell's about to ring…we should go…"

Freddie gives a small affirmation, but I can still see the pain in his eyes. I've hurt him, and it's obvious. He doesn't say much as we walk to first period. I can tell his mind is reeling, trying to figure out ways to blame himself, and the mere thought stabs my heart. He shouldn't be berating himself for a fault of mine.

"Listen," I whisper. "I love you. Just… so much has happened, and my mind needs time to digest it all." I lean over and kiss his cheek, trying to hide the tears in my eyes. I'm weak and spineless, but I don't give a damn. I don't have to act like tough girl Sam all the time- sometimes even I need a breather.

"I'll respect that," Freddie replies emotionlessly. He stares straight ahead- and alarm pangs in my head. I don't know if it's me, physical pain, or Carly- but something is wrong with Freddie, and I need to figure out what.

* * *

I'd be lying if I said that Sam's words didn't hurt me. It's more of pain- I feel like crap, and my mother isn't as overbearing, so my pain management methods are limited to the prescription medication and Advil. My head hurts and I feel kinda nauseous, but Sam doesn't need to know that- the situation with Carly is already stressing her out.

I release an inaudible sigh, as we walk into the classroom. I slide into my seat and lean my crutches against the wall, resting my head in my arms.

"Freddie!"

I lift my head the slightest inch, and my eyes widen. A group of girls stand before me- all wearing flirtatious grins- they're the popular ones of the school. I have no clue why they're talking to me.

"That was like, so brave, what you like, did for Carly," one of them gushes. I cringe inwardly. This is honestly atrocious, and I just wish I could be anywhere but school.

"Thanks," I mutter awkwardly, pleading inwardly for them to leave me alone. I'm tired and I feel like utter crap, so if they would just get the hell away from me, I'd really appreciate it.

"He's _taken_, if you haven't noticed. Move along now," Sam snaps, kissing my cheek for emphasis. I smile- a small, rueful smile, but a smile nonetheless- I really do have an amazing girlfriend.

"Whatever, bitch," One of them mumbles, as they shuffle away. Sam sighs, running her fingers through my messy hair. She leans down to kiss my head, and then begins to speak. "I'm gonna put my earbuds in- I need to think. Class is starting in five."

"Since when do you give a crap about school- specifically when class starts?" I grumble, letting my head fall into my arms again.

"I dunno," she replies. "Anyway, your teachers know that you're concussed, so you don't have to do much. Just sit and zone out- which'll be very hard, won't it?" She sends her signature smirk my way, and I smile.

"First- how do you know what 'concussed' means? And second, it's actually not easy. I've tried it before."

She laughs. "I figured. Dream of giggle jam servers and bumping up speed and all of that garbage."

"It is not garbage!"

"Shut up, Fredlumps."

* * *

"You alright, Freddie?"

My boyfriend doesn't look so good- that's for one. His face is flushed, he's leaning quite heavily on his crutches, and I can see pure agony in his mocha orbs.

"What hurts, baby?" I whisper, steadying him. I may be overdoing it- but he truly looks like he's in pain, and I need to take it away. He can't suffer- he doesn't deserve to.

We're standing in the hallway- it's time for lunch. We have time- they honestly don't give a damn if we're late to lunch. So, I help Freddie into the lunchroom. We take our usual seats, and I immediately turn to him.

"It's my ribs," he murmurs. "And my head."

"Here, come here. Lay your head on my shoulder- get some rest. You need it," I order, scooting close enough for him to be comfortable. He sighs and nods, leaning his head on my shoulder and wincing.

"Concussions are horrible," Freddie whispers. "Don't ever get one."

"I dunno," I feign deep thought. "Getting outta doing work seems kinda fun, don'tcha think?"

Freddie chuckles. "Somehow I knew you'd say that. You _are _Sam Puckett, after all." He grins fondly at me, and I return the gesture, smiling widely. However, my smile drops when I see the certain brunette walking toward us.

Carly is balancing a lunch tray in her hands, and she slides onto the bench in front of us, setting her tray down and reaching into her bookbag. She pulls out a stack of cash, and offers it to me. "Fifty bucks to break up with Freddie."

I stare at her- beyond appalled. Does she seriously think I'm going to leave Freddie for fifty dollars? Damn, that girl has a screw loose somewhere. I wouldn't leave Freddie for the world- he _is _my world.

"No," I say firmly. "No, I am not going to trade my boyfriend for _money_. How ridiculous can you possibly _get_? He's mine and I love him. You're so irritating right now. Freddie will _not _ leave me, no matter what."

She scoffs. "Oh, come on, Sam. It's no secret that you're dying for this money. You're the one with a shack that can't even pass under the terms of a habitable house, It's too bad your mother's too busy sluttin' it up to pay the bills."

* * *

**I'm sorry if this chapter didn't quite measure up- I can barely keep my eyes open right now. Anyway- thoughts? **

**-Neha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know it's been ten days. I'm really sorry- I've been swarmed with track practice and biology projects. Sadly, this is the last chapter. I'm writing an epilogue, though, so that should be up soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me?" I growl. "What the _hell_, Carly?"

Sam stares at her lap, blinking furiously. She's obviously upset about this- and berating herself for crying. It's natural, and I hate that she feels this way. Carly had no right to say that bullcrap, and honestly- if I wasn't injured, she'd freakin' _get it_.

"The truth," Carly snaps.

"Alright, what the _hell _has gotten into you?!" Sam cries. "Why are you acting like such a _bitch_?! Freddie's _my _boyfriend; we've been dating for _seven months_! You've never shown any interest in Freddie before- and I doubt you're in love with him now! You've always wanted us together- why the hell are you trying to tear us apart?!"

"You can't dictate whether or not I love Freddie," Carly says steely. "He saved my life, and I love him for it."

I watch, as Sam scoffs. I'm gonna let her handle this- she seems _more_ than capable. "You only love him because he saved you. Shallow, much? I love Freddie unconditionally. I don't even think you're in love with him- you're in love with what he did."

Carly looks quite flustered, but she doesn't hesitate to defend herself. "It may be so, but love takes time. I'll surely fall in love with him soon."

Sam rolls her eyes. "You can't. For the last freakin' time, he's _my _boyfriend. He's in love with _me, _so do us a huge favor and get your prissy little ass as far away from here as possible. You don't want me angrier than I already am."

* * *

"Spencer?"

I hobble into 8C, catching Carly's older brother at the stove. He turns around as soon as I enter, turning something off and walking toward me.

"Freddo! What's up?" He asks, motioning for me to join him on the couch. I smile gratefully at that- crutches are uncomfortable and I kinda hate them.

"It's about Carly," I sigh. "Is something going on with her? She's being an absolute bitch to Sam and me…"

Spencer cocks his head. "I was hoping you knew why. She hasn't said two words to me the past few days. You say she's being a bitch…how, exactly?"

Another sigh escapes me. "She flat-out told Sam that her mother is too much of a slut- having sex with a new guy every night- to make money, to pay their bills."

Spencer's eyes widen. "You're kidding, right? That's _not_ Carly."

"I wish I was kidding, I really do. But Sam's hurt, and I don't know what to do. She wants me, Spence. I'm dating Sam, and Carly will do anything to break us up."

Spencer sighs. "I somehow figured this would eventually happen. With one guy and two girls, it's pretty inevitable."

I lean back against the couch, closing my eyes. "Why do things have to be so goddamn difficult?"

Spencer chuckles. "It doesn't get easier, Freddo. I'll talk to Carly, but I can't promise anything. She's relentless when she wants to be."

I nod slightly. "Thanks. I don't wanna feel like a little kid tattle-tailing to you, but this has got to stop. She won't listen to me _or _Sam. I just don't know what's going to happen to us. Sam's hurt- more hurt than she's letting on."

Spencer shakes his head. "You've known Sam for over five years, Freddie. You should know by now that she doesn't out her emotions out in the open. She's reserved, and she'll hold all the pain and anger inside until she snaps. You can't let her do that."

"What can I do?" I grumble. "It's not like she'll listen to me."

"You'd be surprised," Spencer says. "There are still some things about her that you don't know, and one of them is- her dependency on you. She was a _mess_ in that waiting room, Freddie. I'm glad you didn't see it. Would've killed you. She needs you, no matter how hard she tries to push you away. Believe me, I consider her a little sister. I know how she deals with these types of things."

* * *

"Sam?"

Freddie hobbles into the iCarly studio, his gaze worried and questioning. "I've been looking for you for almost half an hour…"

"I've been here," I mutter. "Thinking. Cutting." I hold up a large piece of paper with many, _many _slits in it- and show him my big scissors.

Freddie shakes his head, chuckling. "Aren't the scissors Jade's thing?" He motions for me to stand up, and I do, grabbing his crutches, and helping him down onto the beanbag next to mine. He sits with his leg stretched out, gazing at me.

I cock my head. "Jade?"

"Y'know, from Hollywood Arts. She was there at that party we crashed when we found out Steven was cheating on Carly."

I smile. "Oh yeah. Just like her. She's not that bad, actually."

"You _would_ say that," he murmurs.

"I would," I reply.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you," Freddie says gently, his chocolate gaze locking with mine.

"Lemme guess," I say bitterly. "Don't be pissed about what Carly said, she didn't mean it, all that shit."

Freddie shakes his head. "No." He reaches for my hand and sighs. "I know that this relationship has been through hell. We've had to do so much to be together, and honestly, if you're willing to fight for me, I just wanna say that I'll always fight. No matter what Carly says/does, I am _not_ leaving you. Whatever bullcrap that comes out of her mouth isn't true. You are the only girl for me, and I love you for _you_."

"But I'm not your normal type of girl…"

Freddie smiles. "And who said that was a bad thing? Normal's boring. I don't wanna date some prissy daffodil, Sam. I want to date _you._ I want a girl that speaks her mind and defends herself. You have so many things to offer, baby- I love you. Carly's the typical girly-girl, and honestly? That's old. You're unique. I love you for it."

"You're pretty amazing, Freddie," I whisper, leaning forward to kiss him gently.

He smiles. "Back atcha. Now, how about I go buy you some ham?"

"A full ham?!"

Freddie grins. "All for you, baby. C'mon, help me up, and let's go getcha that ham."

* * *

**So, this is technically the last chapter. I am writing an epilogue, which I hope to post tomorrow. Thank you all so much for the reviews and kind words, they mean a lot! I'd love some more on this chapter!**

**-Neha**


	7. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue. It's set about two weeks after the last chapter- and I do have somethign to say. If you don't like the outcome of this chapter, I honestly do not give a damn. I've thought about this sotry for over six months, and in my head, this is _always _how I pictured it would end. I'm quite satisfied with the ending, and if you aren't- that's fine, you don't have to be. It's my story, and I have full creative license to do whatever I want with it.**

**Also- I do _not _own Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove, or Generation Love, by Jennette McCurdy. The songs belong to both of them- I am just using the lyrics for the sake of the story. That being said, read on.**

* * *

"Sing something for us, Carly!"

I press closer to Freddie, kissing his lips softly. We're at a small party a few girls and Carly worked hard to throw for Freddie. It's basically a thank you, and an honoring of his bravery and courage. At first, we were both hesitant on coming, from what's happened with Carly, but we decided to come anyway, and I'm hoping this doesn't turn sour.

Carly grins at everyone, skipping up to the stage and grabbing the microphone. "Alright, ever since Freddie saved me, I've kinda…been…in love with him. I don't know if it's true love, or just love for him since he saved me, but either way, this one's for you, Freddie."

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity  
I might've died, if you hadn't saved me  
You get closer and there's nowhere in this world  
I'd rather be_

My eyes widen. She's singing a song about kissing Freddie? Is she fucking serious? After all the shit we've been through about how he's _my _boyfriend…she still has the _audacity _to sing something like this. From the look on Freddie's face, I can tell he isn't happy about it either.

_Time stops like everything around me  
It's frozen and nothing matters  
But these few moments when you open my mind  
To things I've never seen_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_Past loves, they never got really far  
Walls up, made sure I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this  
'Til I knew it was right for me_

_But no one, no guy that I met before  
Could make me feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed I lose my focus?  
And the world around me disappears_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

_'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place, you're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense  
And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one? Should I really trust?  
Crystal clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

When she finishes, she leaps off the stage and heads right for us. Immediately- without breathing a word to anyone, she crashes her lips to Freddie's.

My eyes widen. Freddie looks absolutely pissed, and I grumble to myself, as I reach over and grab her shoulders. I pull her away from my boyfriend and glare at her. "What the _fuck_?!"

Freddie doesn't look too happy either. "Carly, for the _last_ time, I am _Sam's_ boyfriend, not yours. Nothing you do will make me love you in that way, so I'd stop trying if I were you, and just accept that I am _not _going to leave Sam for you. That song means nothing to me- and I'm sorry if it sounds harsh, but I am _done. _I will never be yours. Why don't you stop trying to make a move on the _taken_ guys, and find someone that _doesn't _have a girlfriend? There's a crapload of single guys in this school, and for the final time- I am _not _one of them, and I _never _will be."

A wave of applause crashes into the room, and Carly's facial expression is absolutely priceless. "Fine, then," she whispers. "Since you all don't want me to be happy, I'll just leave you alone. Have fun with that bitch, Freddie." She smirks at me. "Don't be surprised if she cheats on you soon."

A wave of boos ring throughout the room, as Carly glares at everyone hissing.

She stalks out of the room, and I sigh, leaning over to kiss Freddie's cheek. "I'm fine. I promise. She's jut trying to provoke me."

Freddie grins. "Well then, why don't _you _get up there and sing something?"

"Yeah! Go Sam!" The crowd of kids cheers me on, and I sigh happily. "Fine."

When I'm up on the stage, it feels like everyone in the room disappears…except for Freddie. I can see him beaming at me, taking a hand off one of his crutches to blow me a kiss. I smile back, and then speak into the microphone.

"I wrote this a few days ago- it's still pretty rough, but…here goes nothing…"

_I found a picture of my mother  
In her bell-bottom jeans  
Flowers in her hair  
Two fingers up for peace_

_In that Polaroid she smiled, a grown up baby boomer  
Maybe mama walked down the wild side  
Walking on the moon  
What will they say about us?_

_I've heard stories about my grandpa  
Child of the Great Depression  
How growing up broke creates  
And deep and dark impression_

_He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home  
Even when I go to visit  
He still rocking all alone  
What will they say about us?_

_They call us generation lost  
Or generation greed  
Or the connected generation  
To a plasma screen_

_Or a generation why  
Enough is not enough  
Or maybe they'll call us  
Generation love, generation love_

_We are children of divorce  
Victims of dysfunction  
We spell check, of course  
And GPS the proper junction_

_We've gotten pretty good at shifting all the blame  
But I think I hear an old song  
Calling my new name  
Generation love_

_Not generation lost  
Or generation greed  
Or the connected generation  
To a plasma screen_

_Or a generation why  
Enough is not enough  
Or maybe they'll call us  
Generation love, oh, generation love_

_And when they open up our time capsule  
A hundred years from now  
Maybe they'll look inside  
And see we figured out_

_How to live with less  
And give ourselves away_

_Just maybe they'll call us  
Just maybe they'll call us  
Generation love_

_We are a brand new generation on the rise  
Generation love  
We are a brand new generation on the rise  
(Generation love)  
Oh, generation love_

Cheers and claps ring through my ears, as I conclude the song. Freddie's looking up at me with the biggest smile on his face- he looks so proud, and warmth fills my heart, as I jump offstage and leap into his arms.

"I love you, baby," he whispers, as I pull my head back. I press my lips to his, and silence envelopes us for just those few moments. When we pull away, more applause rings through the room.

"I'm so proud of you," Freddie says. "I love you so much. We've seen it all- a popular web show, taco trucks, sacrifices, a crazy Carly, what's next?"

* * *

**And there you have it. I'd love your thoughts on this. And I'd also like to thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows on this story. The number is amazing, and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed my writing. I thank each and every one of you, and I hope you'll stick with me for more stories to come. Thank you, again. You are all amazing.**

**-Neha**


End file.
